The Space Between
by SweetMandyB
Summary: The sequel to All is Fair in Love and War and Just the Beginning. Married Edward/Bella. It's a good idea to read the first two stories first. Normal Couples. AH, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**

**Edward's Point of View**

**2 Months Later…**

I was standing shirtless on the front porch of Bella's and my home in Boston. It was an older home, but only from the outside. My mother had renovated and redecorated the inside. It was beautiful, inside and out. It was red brick with a red front door. The house was a compromise for Bella and I. She wanted something smaller and I wanted something bigger. The house had five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The master suite was amazing. We kept our bedroom furniture from the New York apartment, but we had room near the window for a reading area for Bella, complete with a large bookshelf. She had been spending a lot of her time there since we officially moved in a week ago. When we returned from our short honeymoon, just four days after being married, we returned to New York to finish out internships and be with Renee. We made an appointment with an obstetrician about a week after we returned from our honeymoon and told our family just hours after having the doctor confirm it.

**-Flashback-Telling the Family-**

_Bella and I walked hand and hand up the stairs towards Emmett and Rose's apartment. I rubbed Bella's knuckles in comfort as we got closer to the front door. She was nibbling on her bottom lip. I laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek._

"_Love, please stop that. You're nervous for nothing". I tried to reassure her. She just rolled her eyes at me. We were having a pizza and movie night, since Renee wasn't feeling too great. We both took a deep breath and knocked on the door. We heard heavy footsteps stomping toward the door._

"_Gee, I wonder who that big oaf could be?" Bella giggled, smiling up at me. Just then, the door swung open, revealing my very large older brother, his mouth full of pizza._

"_Hey guys, glad you made it," he mumbled, trying to speak with his mouth open. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Emmett, I know mom taught you better than that". I scolded, walking past him, pulling Bella behind me._

"_Hey Em, how's it going?" she greeted him sweetly, wrapping an arm around his waist. He hugged her back gently. Too gently._

"_Where are Rose and Alice?" Bella asked, oblivious._

"_Staying true to who they are". He shrugged, pointing towards the computer room. Bella and I looked and him in confusion._

"_They're shopping online," Emmett sighed, throwing his hands up, like we should know this information. Bella just giggled and squeezed my hand before letting it go, walking off to find Rose and Alice._

"_Congratulations, Daddy," Emmett chuckled once Bella was out of hearing range. My jaw dropped. I knew it!_

"_Emmett," I said in a warning voice through clenched teeth. Emmett sighed._

"_Edward, everyone knows, except maybe for dad. That's ironic, huh?"_

_Everyone knew? How? Bella was going to be devastated. Before I could say a word to Emmett, he shook his head at me._

"_Don't worry Edward, we've been practicing our surprised faces!" he told me excitedly, demonstrating his, giving me the thumbs up._

_Oh dear God._

_I couldn't even dignify that with a response. I brushed past him, walking into the living room, where the rest of our family was waiting. He was right, they all knew. They were trying to conceal the fact that they knew, though. I went around the room, hugging my mom, Renee, and shaking the hands of Phil and my father. It seemed that Phil was oblivious to the whole situation. At least _someone_ would be surprised. Before I could beg everyone to at least act surprised, Bella, Alice and Rose walked into the room. Alice and Rose were both grinning smugly and Bella looked shocked. I shot her an "are you okay" glance, and she nodded slightly, coming over to my side. I sat on the end of the couch, next to Renee, and tucked Bella tightly into my side._

"_Well, everyone," I started, glancing at Bella for permission. She smiled and I took that as an okay to continue. "We have an announcement," I started, motioning for Bella to continue._

"_I guess there is no easy way to say this," she started. I sighed, internally, in relief. At least it didn't seem like she'd caught on that everyone knew._

"_But, I'm pregnant," she said smiling, moving her hand to rest it on my knee. Everyone jumped up in over exaggerated excitement, all clapping in excitement at once. Bella, who was startled, jumped. They all talked at once._

"_Oh Bella, that's so exciting!" my mother squealed._

"_Finally!" Alice and Rose groaned._

"_THAT IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION!" Emmett yelled, showing his "surprised" face. He winked at me and tried to give me an inconspicuous thumbs up. I just shook my head, covering my face with my hand that wasn't on the small of Bella's back._

"_Bella, this is just wonderful," Renee choked, close to tears, hugging Bella. Bella hugged her but pulled back a little, narrowing her eyes at Renee._

"_You knew too, didn't you?" Bella accused. Renee started to shake her head, but then bit her lip, changing her shake into a nod. Bella sighed, leaning into my embrace._

"_How did you know?" Bella asked, defeated. I trailed my hand up and down her spine._

"_Alice and I knew at the reception. You were all weepy..." Rose started._

"_It was my wedding day!" Bella defended, but I could tell she was fighting a smile._

"_That, added with the fact that you wanted a few minutes alone with Edward and then how you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other all night…" Alice finished. I rolled my eyes._

"_Guys, it was our wedding day!" I cried in frustration._

"_Edward, it's not an insult, it was just, we know the both of you so well, we could just tell," my mother explained calmly. Bella and I looked at each other and shrugged._

"_I guess we can't keep any secrets from them?" I asked, winking at my wife. She smiled._

"_Well, I guess I shouldn't waste my breath telling them we're having twins?" she said. Our family gave one large, collective gasp._

_-End Flashback-_

Bella and I have been married for just over two months. Already in our marriage we had seen the highest of highs (confirmation of Bella's pregnancy, with twins) and the lowest of lows (Renee's death). Bella never admitted it, but I knew that the moment we told Renee we were having twins, Bella hoped that her mom would live long enough to meet her grandchildren. Bella was beyond heartbroken when a month ago; Renee took a turn for the worse and died just ten days later, surrounded by her family. My father had to heavily sedate Bella the first night. We admitted her into the hospital that night, to keep an eye on the babies. The next day, Bella was better; better wasn't the right word, but it was an improvement from her previous state. She was still devastated, but handled it in a more healthy way. She was learning to ask for help. She held up okay until after the funeral. The only thing holding Bella together was the babies. I tried, but it made me crazy to see Bella in that much agony, powerless to stop it.

As the last few weeks following the funeral have passed, Bella has slowly been healing, thankful for the time she did get to spend with her mother. I think the moving process was good for her. She couldn't have continued living in the apartment where her mother died. We'd had most of our things shipped, so it wasn't too big of a chore.

Today we were going for her three month check up at the doctor's office. We were both incredibly excited for this. I checked my watch. It was almost 8:30, I should wake Bella up; her appointment was in an hour. I took the stairs two at a time, but opened the door to our room, quietly. Bella looked like an angel. She was wearing a midnight blue silk nightgown, her chestnut hair splayed over the pillow. She had a small baby bump and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I quietly climbed back into bed, trying carefully not to jostle her. Her morning sickness was starting to trail off, I didn't want to trigger it. I laid on my side, propping myself up with my elbow, resting my other hand on her swollen bump, running it gently across the soft material of her lingerie. Bella's eyes fluttered before focusing on my face. She grinned immediately, snuggling herself closer into my side.

"Good morning," she moaned happily into my bare chest. Her lips ghosted over my collarbone. I groaned, rolling onto my back, pulling her on top of me, as gently as I could manage. She straddled my waist. My hands planted themselves on her hips.

"Bella, love," I groaned, trying to get myself under control. "We can't do this now. You have a doctor's appointment in an hour". She looked upset the moment the words came out of my mouth.

"But rain check?" I added quickly. She smiled and held out her pinky.

"Promise?" she asked. I nodded, and took her pinky in mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You may need some tissues for the start of this. But the next chapter will be a lemony filler, so look forward to that.**

**Chapter Two: Bella's POV**

_**A little girl, asked where her home was, replied, "where mother is." ~Keith L. Brooks**_

My husband and his family always told me what a terrible actress and liar I am. In the last month or so, I've become a professional at both. Count the seconds since my wonderful mother passed from this world and you have the amount of time I've been lying to my family.

Granted, I wasn't really lying about anything important. I could never let Edward know how I have been truly feeling since my mom passed. He and his family have tried so hard to keep my spirits up, I can't bare to let them think they haven't done much good. They didn't deserve that. It did help to move out of the apartment where she died, though. I will forever be haunted by the memory of the hospice nurse calling her death, then watching as the coroner put her in a body bag and took her away.

To be honest, I do not remember the days between her death and funeral. Apparently, I was in the hospital. I vaguely remember it, but it is a dream like fog. Or rather, a nightmare-like fog.

Showers were the only real time I had to be honest with myself about my feelings. I closed my eyes as my tears mixed in with the hot water, cascading down my body. I knew I had to be quiet, Edward had too good hearing; it was irritating, really. Can't a girl mourn her mom a little in the shower? I couldn't talk to Edward about this; I was completely alone in this. None of my friends had had to experience the crippling pain of losing a parent. It was something no one could understand until they "joined the club", so to speak. Since my mother died, I felt like an orphan. I mean, I had my dad, but it wasn't the same. For a girl, losing a mother…it's just indescribable. Something my husband didn't understand; which was why I started acting like I was recovering. I knew I wasn't too good, but I also knew I was good enough to keep the questions and looks of pity at bay.

Days like this were the worst. The doctor's appointments. Things that I wish so badly my mother could be here with me for. Suddenly, the pain was so crippling, I slid down the wall of the shower, pulling my knees as close to my body as I could. My small bump stood slightly in the way. I didn't want to crush my children. I leaned my head against the wall, not caring that the mix of the spray from the shower head and my tears were blinding me. My hand ghosted over my stomach. The only reason I am still functioning is for them. For the time being, they were saving my life. I'd make sure they knew that someday.

I rested my elbows on my knees and resting my forehead on my arms, allowing myself a few minutes to cry.

Once I composed myself, I pulled myself up, using the edge of the bathtub to help support my weight. The steam was starting to get to my head and make me lightheaded. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair. When I was in the middle of lathering my body with soap, I heard Edward knock lightly on the door.

"Love, you've been in there awhile. Are you alright?" he asked, cautiously.

"Yes, sorry, Edward. I was starting to get a little lightheaded and had to sit down for a moment". I called back, proud of myself for that one. It wasn't actually a lie. I heard Edward open the door and flick the fan on.

"If you put the fan on, it'll help clear the steam. Do you want anything for breakfast?" he asked, stepping halfway into the room. I could see his silhouette from the glazed white doors of the shower. The mere thought of food made my stomach turn; I had to choke back bile.

"Um, no thank you. I'll just grab a piece of bread and eat it on our way," I promised, washing myself off.

He left the room then, obviously annoyed that I didn't want to eat something with more substance to it. I'd warned him of that. If my pregnancy hormones got even a fraction worse, which I was promised they would, he may not survive this pregnancy. I shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a big, white, fluffy towel around my torso. I wrapped a second towel around my head. The fan had cleared most of the steam in the room, so I was able to check my reflection in the mirror. I gave an internal sigh of relief. I'd calmed myself down enough; there was no trace of the tears I'd shed in the shower. I put a smile back on my face and emerged from the bathroom to find something to wear. The closet in this house was substantially bigger than the one of our Manhattan apartment, but it wasn't connected to the bathroom, which I was going to dislike more and more as this pregnancy went on. Luckily, I could hear Edward clanging around in the kitchen. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt that cut off at the elbow. I pulled the outfit quickly on and found a black cardigan. It was fall in Boston and getting a little chilly.

Luckily, through Edward's internship, he knew a great Obstetrician/Gynecologist. I'm not going to lie; I wasn't excited about Edward going with me to these appointments. Hell, I didn't even want to go, except to make sure the babies were okay. The exam portion was just so…invasive. But I would never deprive him of a chance to see his children. Besides, as Edward so eloquently said, he's kissed every square inch of my body, there's nothing he hasn't seen before.

I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and made my way downstairs, partly holding my breath, just in case Edward decided to eat something disgusting for breakfast. Even holding my breath, I could sense the stench of eggs in the air. I buried my nose in the crook of my elbow, trying to smell my laundry detergent.

"Edward," I scolded through clenched teeth once I was in the kitchen. "What the hell did I tell you about eggs? You promised to have sex with me later and I am not getting in a 3 mile radius of you today if you smell like eggs". I snapped. His eyes widened. He actually looked scared of me.

"You can finish that. Then please brush your teeth and disinfect with mouthwash. I'll wait outside." I said, going to sit outside on the porch swing. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking out across our front yard. I really did love this house. Renee would have loved it, too. As the moment s passed, I began to feel sorry about my outburst to Edward in the kitchen. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I knew that it wasn't all pregnancy hormones. I was upset today and there was no consoling me. I would only be worse after the appointment and I knew it.

Five very long minutes later, Edward emerged from the house slowly, with a sheepish look on his face. I couldn't look at him. I looked down at my feet that were in desperate need of a pedicure.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, barely a whisper. I head Edward sigh and sink down next to me, pulling me tightly into his arms. I couldn't stop the tears that began to race down my cheeks. I clung tightly to his shirt, fisting the fabric into my hands as my body began to shake in sobs. I felt Edward lean down to kiss my hair.

"Shh, love it's alright". He rubbed my back soothingly; I almost fell asleep in his arms. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, squeezing him lightly. He chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped around me. I kissed his chest through the fabric of his navy blue t-shirt.

"You're the best husband ever," I told him honestly, looking up into his eyes. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and drying my tears with his thumbs. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Only because I have the best wife ever," he countered, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"We should go, though, love. I don't want to be late," he said, checking his watch. I nodded and stood, taking his hand, allowing him to lead me to the car.

About a half an hour later, we were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. This was my first "official" check-up; the first one had just been a confirmation of the pregnancy. When the nurse called my name, she led Edward and I back to the exam room. I changed into a cloth gown and she took my height and then weight, frowning at the number. That's weird, I haven't gained that much. At least I didn't think I had.

My doctor seemed to disagree, which made for a very unhappy husband.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts. ~Washington Irving**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

As it turns out, I hadn't gained weight. In fact, I'd lost five pounds since my last visit. I could already see the wheels in my husband's head turning as Edward drove us from the Boston doctor's office to New York City for the weekend for Esme and Carlisle's 30th Wedding Anniversary dinner. The drive would take hours. So far, we were one hour, 13 minutes and 47 seconds in. Not that I was counting. Edward had yet to directly address the weight issue. He wasn't really mad, we were holding hands, happily chatting about the babies, but I could tell he was concerned. He didn't know how to address the issue without setting me off.

Honestly, I was looking forward to this weekend. It was a spur-of-the moment idea on Esme and Carlisle's part, but Edward and I were both able to get away from school and all that. Luckily for me, my advisor had helped me rearrange classes so I could graduate early, in January. I'd only be about 6 months pregnant and that was better than 9. Edward's hands slowly traced my knuckles. I smiled up at him and took a deep breath.

Okay, I wanted an adult, grown-up marriage. Marriage was all about honesty, right? I had to start being honest with him. Or, more honest than I had been. I am a big girl; I can talk to my husband about this.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about that, I truly don't know how that happened. I didn't do it on purpose," I said quickly, staring down at our hands. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"I know, love. We can work on it together. I think if you just try to start off your day with something small like a piece of bread or crackers, it might help. Even if you aren't hungry and even if it doesn't sound good. Alright?" he said calmly. I was a little surprised. I was expecting a temper tantrum. I leaned against my door and smiled at him.

"Did we just talk through this like adults?" I asked, feigning shock. Edward chuckled, pulling my hand up to his mouth, lightly brushing his lips over my knuckles.

"I think we're growing up," he teased.

"So what's the deal this weekend? And where are we staying?" I asked quickly, panic beginning to rise up in me.

"Please, Edward, not Emmett and Rose's. I can't, I just can't," I said quickly, not pausing for a breath. Edward shook his head, letting go of my hand to run a free hand through my hair.

"Shh, love, you need to calm down. It's okay; I booked us a room at the Waldorf-Astoria". Edward assured me. I took deep breaths and my breathing returned back to normal in no time.

"Wait, why did you book a room there?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle had apartments in each city where their children lived. They hated hotels. Edward smirked and threw me a seductive smile that made moisture pool between my legs.

"Because I have a promise to you I have yet to fulfill," he said calmly.

Luckily for me, Edward factored in some hotel time before we had to meet his parents. When we got into the city, we went out to an early dinner. I was, finally, starving. We ate quickly and then I basically dragged him back up to our hotel room.

We had barely shut and latched the door to our room when Edward pulled off my cardigan and pulled my t-shirt over my head, while I unbuckled the buckle on his pants, pulling the belt out of the loops and dropping it to the floor.

Edward gently pushed me back on the bed, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs, discarding them on the floor. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra as I wriggled his boxers down his legs, kicking them off. He hurriedly hooked his thumbs through the waistband of the pink lacy panties I was wearing and they joined the rest of our clothing on the floor.

Edward caught my mouth in a passionate kiss, moving his hands to press me tightly to his body. I had been a little worried that he would treat me like a porcelain doll during my pregnancy, especially when we were having sex, but he had yet to go overboard yet. He was overprotective of me, as always, but nothing too unmanageable. Yet. I was still barely showing, he had time to fall off the deep end.

His kiss moved from my mouth to my neck, starting at the hollow beneath my ear, slowly descending as his hands roamed my body, skimming over my breasts. I arched my back, needing more. Edward moaned in response as his kissed moved over my collarbone, down my chest, finally pausing at my breast. His hands cupped my breast, pulling my hardened nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked at it as my hands braided into his hair, which was in disarray. I gasped at the intense feeling. He did the same to my other breast before moving to my stomach. He gently kissed around the defined bump before spreading my legs, settling between them. I sucked in a breath in anticipation. He smiled up at me as his fingers brushed my wet entrance. He dragged his finger up, circling my clit once before pinching it, maintaining eye contact. It was the most arousing thing ever, I had to hold back, wanting to make this last as long as we possibly could. He ducked his head and ever so softly, licked at the moisture that was seeping from between my legs. I groaned in frustration, opening my legs wider.

"Edward, please," I moaned, arching my back, clenching my eyes shut. He chuckled against my clit, taking it between his teeth. I moaned loudly.

"Yes, Edward, mmmm…." I moaned, my body shaking, needing its release. Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs as he began to lap at my entrance. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him.

"Edward, please," I begged in a whisper. I had no voice. I reached down to grab his shoulders, dragging him back up my still trembling body. He was smiling brilliantly, making my broken heart heal just a little as he pushed into me. His head fell to my shoulder as he grunted, picking up the speed of his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist, lifting my hips to meet his. He pulled his head up to rest his forehead on mine, continuing to thrust into me.

"Mmm…Edward, I don't think I'm going to last much longer," I gasped as he hit my sensitive spot. He plunged in harder, deeper.

"Edward!" I screamed, feeling my walls begin to clench down around him, clenching against him as he continued to thrust, finding his release seconds after mine.

I held him tightly against me, both of us gasping for breath as we came down off our highs. He was still inside me and I so badly wanted him to stay where he was. For the first time since Renee had died, I felt complete. Loved. And it was shining back at me from his eyes and he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you, Bella. So much," he whispered.

About an hour and a half later, Edward and I had showered and changed and were headed over to Carlisle and Esme's. It wasn't really a formal "dinner", since it was already about 8:30 in the evening. In their defense, that's when the locals are _thinking_ about getting ready to go out. We made our way up the steps of the upscale building and to the elevator bank. They were on the 49th floor. We stepped out, snaking our way through the hallway to their apartment. Edward knocked on the door the read "Cullen" above the brass knocker. Esme answered almost immediately, beaming.

"Edward, Bella, thank you both so much for driving out here on such short notice," she said in gratitude, hugging and kissing both of us before ushering us inside. As I took in the smells of flowers and food cooking, my mouth felt the need to water. I knew that if Renee hadn't died, or if I wasn't pregnant, my stomach would be growling in anticipation, like Edward's was. But now? Nothing. The aromas that were once delicious were now nauseating. I'd never tell Esme that, of course. We made our way around the room, hugging and kissing the family. Rose and Alice gushed about how great I looked, but I didn't miss that Esme was looking at me skeptically. Emmett and Edward had disappeared into the kitchen, to sneak food I assumed. Just as I was about to take a seat on the cushy, black leather couch near Carlisle, Esme called me.

"Bella dear, could I see you in the den for a moment?" she asked kindly. I looked at her, a little confused, but she only smiled kindly. I nodded, following her down the back hallway to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle's study was my dream room, basically, but minus the many medical books. The study smelled like a library. This room always comforted me, smelling of leather and old books. Esme waved her hand at the small brown leather sofa that sat beside Carlisle's large wooden desk. Esme sat beside me, pulling her legs beneath her. She was quiet for a moment, obviously trying to decide how to say something. It made me nervous. Esme was never at a loss for words. She was always kind.

"Bella, dear, you're not fooling anyone, you know. Well, I guess that's not true. Your husband may be buying the bullshit you're selling, but I'm not".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I just stared at Esme, wide eyed and open mouthed, completely speechless. She smirked and rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, have you ever played that card game? Bullshit?" she didn't wait for me to answer. "The one where you deal out an entire hand of cards, and tell everyone what you put down, without letting them see what you actually put down. If you catch someone in a lie, the other players cry out 'bullshit'. Well, I'm calling bullshit on you, my dear", she said kindly. I was still at a loss for words.

"I don't know what you mean, Esme," I told her honestly. Did she know I'd been putting on a brave face for Edward?

"Bella, I say this with love, but you are a terrible actress and liar. Edward is either is lying to himself and only seeing what he wants to see or he's going along with it for your sake. I'm going to bet on the former, because all men are naturally stupid. They can't help it, honey." She said the last part with so much love that I giggled. It was as if she actually felt sorry for them.

"Although, maybe it's because I have lost a mother, so I know what you're trying to pull. Edward hasn't had to go through that, so he's at a loss for what to look for," she said, looking longingly toward the door before turning her sad, devastated gaze to me. There were tears in her eyes. And then it dawned on me. Of course Esme could see right through me. I can't believe I hadn't even thought of this before.

"Bella, believe me, I know firsthand the difficulty of being pregnant for the first time, without your mother. My mother died just before Carlisle and I got pregnant with Emmett. I was so scared and Carlisle was completely oblivious. But I am going to be straight with you, Bella, because I think that's exactly what you need. Edward is too gentle with you sometimes, I think." She paused to emphasize the importance of what she was about to say.

"If you keep this up…if you keep going at the rate you are going, you are going to have a miscarriage, Bella. I understand you are hurting and I understand that this is new territory. Not only could you kill the babies, you could hurt yourself. This is not smart. If you are really having this much trouble working through your grief, there is no shame in going to grief counseling." She told me. Immediately, I realized the many bad decisions I'd made and how close I'd come to seriously hurting myself or my children. I burst into tears. Esme didn't say anything; she just scooted over and took me into her arms, letting me cry. She didn't whisper that everything would be alright, she didn't tell me "shh", nothing. She just held me. It was everything I needed in that moment.

And it was in that moment that I realized Esme was everything I would need to survive without my mother. Not that I wanted to replace my mother, but Esme possessed all the qualities I missed about Renee. Every single one.

As I calmed, I pulled away to thank her.

"Esme, thank you," I said, taking her hand in mine. "You were right. That was exactly what I needed to hear. You're so right, Esme. You are _so_ right. I'm so sorry," I told her quickly. She just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I knew you'd snap out of it, I just couldn't wait around for it to happen. Now, what do you say we get you something to eat and join everyone else?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.

"And Bella, I'm not Renee, but I'm here. I'm always here. Anything you need," she told me, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled, leaning into her embrace.

"You're a wonderful mother, Esme," I told her earnestly. "Thank you, I just cannot thank you enough," I said again as she led me from the room. We found everyone else in the living room talking. The conversation ceased as they looked up at us with concerned expressions.

"Everything's fine. Just a little girl talk," Esme reassured the group as I sat close to Edward, snuggling into his side. I kissed his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

"You okay, love?" he asked concerned, seeing the remainder of my tears. I kissed his bicep through his t-shirt and he ran a hand through my hair. I smiled up at him.

"Are you hungry? I could go make you a plate?" he offered sweetly. I nodded, seeing Esme smile at me through the corner of my eye.

"I'll get it for her, honey," Esme told him, already walking toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom", Edward said in appreciation, hugging me closer to his side.

"So Bella, how was the doctor's appointment?" Carlisle asked. I smiled up at Edward.

"The babies are healthy. I'm a little underweight, so I need to just make sure I'm eating enough," I admitted.

"I can help with that," Esme smiled, handing Edward and I each a plate of the most delicious smelling food I'd ever smelled. It was chicken with some kind of mushrooms. I carefully cut a small piece, placing it in my mouth as Emmett rambled on about how much he wanted to be a policeman. After I swallowed the first bite, the rest of my plate soon followed.

We left their house not soon afterward. I was growing incredibly tired, barely able to keep my eyes open. I held tightly to Edward's hand as he led me back to our hotel room. Before I knew it, Edward was tucking me into bed. I smiled as he kissed my forehead. I was asleep before his lips left my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

"**The space between the wicked lies we tell is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more". –Dave Matthews**

**2 months later… (December)**

It had been about two months since Bella got a severe wake up call about her health with the twins, and she was doing amazing. I wish I could take credit for it; but it was all my mom. I am trying my best not to get too excited about her progress because we were rapidly coming into the holiday season. It would be Bella's first holiday season without her mom. I had hoped that it would be a peaceful and relaxing holiday season. I was taking some substantial time off work and had hoped Bella and I could just stay around here. Alone.

But of course not. Emmett had the brilliant of spending the holidays all together. In one cabin. It was going to be the opposite of peaceful and relaxing. My parents have been researching where to go. The problem with spending the holidays all together is that everyone has so many differing opinions. The girls all want to go somewhere warm, but I don't want Bella flying, so wherever we go, Bella and I will have to drive. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ring. I reached over to the end table and answered the phone without checking caller ID. Big mistake.

"EDDIE!" a voice of a five year screamed into the phone, very nearly making me deaf. I groaned.

"Emmett, can you please be an adult? I don't have the time or patience today." I got up off the couch and began to pace.

"Sorry Eddie. I just talked to mommy and daddy. And guess where we are going for Christmas?" He was blatantly ignoring my request to act like an adult.

"I don't know, Emmett, where?" I was being honest when I said I didn't have the patience for this. Bella would be home soon and I needed to finish dinner for her.

"DISNEY WORLD!" I rolled my eyes. Though I had to admit, it would be fun.

"AND. I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," Emmett continued. "You, me, Bella and Rose should all take the train there together!" he suggested excitedly.

"That's a horrible idea. Bella and I are driving. If you and Rosalie would like to drive with us, we'd love to have your company, but I'm not putting Bella on a train when she's six months pregnant with twins. She'd get sick". I told him as nicely as I could. He loved Bella as if she was his sister and always wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"Aw, man, I was really looking forward to the train. But yeah, I forgot about the morning sickness I guess. I will definitely talk to Rose about driving together. Alright man, I have to get back to work. Take care; give Bells a hug for me. See you soon!" Emmett said, finally returning to himself.

"Thanks Emmett. Talk to you later". I hung up the phone and made my way into the kitchen. Bella had been out grocery shopping and would be back soon. I wanted to make her dinner, but I realized quickly that we had nothing in the house. Just then, Bella walked through the door with a brown bag of groceries on her hip.

"Hey babe!" she greeted cheerfully. I kissed her on the lips, taking the bag from her arms.

"Can you help me bring this all in?" she asked. I was so glad she was finally asking for help. Bella was showing considerably now, and she was glowing.

"Also, I hope you don't mind, but I stopped at Buffalo Wild Wings for dinner. I have no energy after shopping. I wasn't in the mood to cook dinner". She said, beginning to unpack the groceries as I slipped on my shoes.

"Sounds good", I said, walking up behind her, wrapping my arms around her growing middle, placing my hand on the sides of her tummy. I kissed her neck, feeling her melt in my arms.

"I'll do that, why don't you go relax. Pick out a movie to watch while we eat maybe?" I suggested. She turned, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling herself as close to me as she could.

"Okay. I'm going to put on some sweatpants or something first." She went off to change as I finished unpacking her car full of groceries. Once I had everything unpacked and put away, I carried dinner down. We watched Pretty Woman and ate, and Bella was completely asleep before I even got the chance to tell her about spending Christmas in Florida.

The next morning, I woke up before Bella, which was unusual lately. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to mine, spooning her. She sighed contently in my arms. I smiled, kissing her hair.

"Good morning," she sighed, turning over on her back.

"Good morning, love. How are our babies?" I propped myself on my elbow, resting my free hand on her stomach. She smiled sweetly at me.

"They're good. They were so active last night. I barely got any sleep, though. I'm exhausted". I felt bad instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you, love. Go back to sleep. Although, I have news real quick".

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Emmett called last night. I guess my parents decided on Disney World in Orlando for Christmas." The moment the words were out of my mouth, Bella grinned ear to ear.

"Really? That's so fun! When are we leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"Next week. So you three rest up". I got out of bed to shower.

"What? You cannot tell me news like that and expect me to sleep". She laughed, following me to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The next week went by incredibly fast. Too fast. I had rented a Ford Expedition to drive to Orlando with Rose and Emmett and my very pregnant wife. I am fairly confident that this road trip will end with either Emmett or I in a body bag. Emmett and Rosalie came in last night, because it would just be too easy to pick them up in New York. The drive would be about 21 hours if we drove straight through, which we were planning on doing, although we knew we'd have to stop frequently for Bella. I finished putting the rest of my clothes in my bag and zipped it up. Bella was downstairs packing up all the gifts with Rosalie, and Emmett, my _older _brother was shaking all his, trying to decide what he got. I checked our bedroom one last time to be sure I had everything I needed and carried my bags downstairs, setting them with the others by the door. I leaned against the doorway, watching Bella.

I was incredibly grateful to my parents for making these plans. Bella had smiled more in the last week than in the last few months since her mother had passed away. She was absolutely beaming. Bella's stomach grew by the minute it seemed, and I was still a little anxious about her traveling, but her doctors cleared it and said as long as she relaxed and took it easy. I had made sure our Expedition had a DVD player in the back, so she and Rosalie were going to curl up and watch a bunch of movies while Emmett and I switched off driving. Emmett complained for a good half hour about how bummed he was he didn't get to sit in the back and watch movies.

My father had called about an hour ago. My parents and Jasper and Alice had all flown out together and were already at the villa. Alice squealed into the phone, nearly rendering me deaf about how beautiful it was and that we should get there as soon as possible. Luckily, the four of them were going to decorate, so that we wouldn't have to do much work once we did finally get in.

Just then, Bella turned and saw me standing in the doorway. She smiled, making her way over to me.

"I think we're all set, Edward," she said, glancing around the house one last time. "Did you check upstairs to make sure we packed everything?"

"Yeah, all packed. Emmett and I will go pack up the car". I kissed her cheek and Emmett followed me to foyer.

"I'm so excited, I wish mom and dad did more of this stuff when we were kids". Emmett said excitedly, taking an armful of luggage out to the car.

"Yeah, me too, actually. Although I have to admit, now that we're all with significant others, it's more fun. I'm glad we all get along so well. I can't imagine what it would be like if Alice and I hated Rose, or if you and I hated Jasper". I loaded the luggage carefully into the back of the car, willing it all to fit.

"Speaking of her, you know she's planning Bella some huge baby shower, right?" Emmett warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom mentioned it on the phone. Don't say anything to Bella. You know how she hates to be the center of attention. Just please don't say anything to cause unnecessary stress. I'm just glad she's doing as well as she is at this point". For a moment, I contemplated telling Emmett about the gift that Renee had left me. I was confident I had come up with the perfect moment to give it to her, but I needed another opinion. I would tell him eventually, but now was just not the time. Emmett is incredibly loyal, and I know that if I asked him to keep something between us he would, without a thought, but I still wanted to have that conversation when no one would be around and we wouldn't have to rush through it.

The drive took us down the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. The farther south we drove, the warmer it got. I had to admit, the road trip was turning out to be tons of fun. Rose and Bella napped on and off in the backseat and Emmett and I got to talk and joke and listen to music in the front. We hadn't gotten to do this in so long; it felt so great to talk about stupid stuff for once.

When it seemed like I couldn't stand the car for one more second, we arrived in Orlando Florida about 5pm the next day. The GPS lead us to the beautiful villa my parents had rented. Sure enough, the place had been decked out for Christmas. There was a large black Jeep Laredo in the drive, the car I assumed my parents had rented. A large Christmas tree was in the big picture window that overlooked the rest of the property. Bella, Rose, Emmett and I just stared at the house in disbelief for a few moments before Alice raced out of the house, snapping us back into reality. Emmett jumped out of the driver's seat and scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around like a doll. I helped Bella and Rose out of the car, keeping a tight arm around Bella, who I could tell was exhausted, even after sleeping the majority of the way.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, gently pulling Bella into her arms. I sighed in relief.

"So do you, Alice!" Bella replied, holding her at arms length. My parents and Jasper came outside as well, and we all stood outside, admiring the area and the wonderfully warm weather.

"Well come in, come in!" My mother said, leading us inside. She wrapped a protective arm around Bella, who wrapped her small arm around my mother's waist. Rosalie and Alice linked arms and skipped back into the house, where Alice led Rose and Emmett on a house tour. My mom gave Bella a shorter version of the tour, and then stayed in the kitchen, fixing Bella dinner. I loved that my mother was as protective over Bella as I was. I also knew that Bella would want to get to bed soon.

"Dad, can you help me bring all the luggage in?" I asked. My dad seemed only too excited to help.

"How was the drive down?" he asked as we walked back out to the car.

"It went really well, actually. Bella did well; Emmett and I had a lot of fun. It went by quickly, luckily. I know Bella must be exhausted though, it's hard to sleep in a car".

"She looks well, Edward. I can tell you've been taking good care of her. She looks much healthier than she did last time I saw her".

"I can't take credit for that," I admitted. "It's all thanks to you and mom. She's really been looking forward to this week. Thanks so much for putting this together".

"It's our pleasure, son".

My father and I were able to bring in the luggage and gifts quickly, and he helped me distribute the bags to the rooms. I set the large shopping bags of gifts next to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room. I carried my and Bella's bags up the large staircase and down a brightly lit hallway. The house was breathtaking. It was a perfect vacation home. Our bedroom was across the hall from my parents and was decorated in all red. It was warm and bright, but the temperature was cooler in this room. I put our luggage in the corner so that whenever Bella was ready for bed she'd be able to find anything she needed. I checked out a few of the other rooms and found the rest of my family on the back deck sitting beside a glistening pool. Bella had rolled her jeans to her knees and had her feet in the pool, sitting beside Emmett. She had a plate of food in her lap. I settled in next to them, kneading Bella's back as she melted into my touch.

"Oh, love that feels wonderful," Bella whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

"So bro, we were trying to decide what to do tomorrow!" Emmett said excitedly. Jasper laughed as he came outside in shorts, flip flops and a long sleeved white shirt, Alice's hand in his.

"Dude, let's just get settled in and relaxed. Then you can drag us all over".

"How great is this house though, guys! And it's all ours for the next two and a half weeks!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Rose emerged outside next, an armful of drinks in her hands.

"I vote a pool day tomorrow," she suggested, handing drinks to everyone, and a bottle of water to Bella.

We all sat around the pool, mostly quietly, just enjoying being together. Emmett broke the silence first.

"Do you know what would be sweet?"

"What?" we all replied in unison.

"If we got to fight an alligator". He replied with a glint in his eye that told me he was completely serious, which made it all the more funny.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey! This chapter is quite a bit longer than I usually write-it's to make up for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It is based on true events. Yes, my brother mistook the washing machine as his bed after a night of drinking. True story. Enjoy! Review please!

**BPOV**

As the bright Florida soon flooded into our bedroom, I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. My babies kicked me all night and wouldn't let up; I got very little sleep. I tried my hardest not to toss and turn all night, I didn't want to make Edward suffer. After about another half hour of being miserable, I quietly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. I got ready quickly and quietly and slipped out of the room and went downstairs. Emmett was the only other one awake.

"Hey preggos". He greeted happily, holding a coffee cup in his hand. I laughed at his nickname for me.

"You know you're the only one I can allow to call me that," I giggled as I poured myself a glass of juice.

"I know. That's because I'm your favorite," he said through a mouthful a cereal. I just smiled and sat slowly at the table.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on my stomach, but jumped back as one of the babies kicked his hand. I laughed.

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"They've been kicking a lot lately," I said with a yawn.

"Well that must mean they'll sleep all day, so maybe you can sleep too", he suggested.

"But then I'll miss all the fun. I'm hoping if I make myself stay awake I'll be able to sleep tonight".

"If I were you, I'd take a nap," Emmett warned. "You know how Alice gets. She's not going to let us all relax by the pool. She's going to want to go do something". I laughed, knowing how true his statement was.

"True, but I figure as protective as Edward is, I'll be able to get out of it and stay here to relax". I jumped as I heard Edward's laughter behind me. He bent over my chair to kiss the top of my head.

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you from whatever torture she's going to subject the family with today," he promised as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Ugh. Puke", Emmett said, making a disgusted face between Edward and I. "When does this newlywed phase of yours end? I'm excited for the two of you to start being annoyed with each others existence like a normal married couple," Edward and I laughed.

"I think that's during the ninth month of my pregnancy," I joked as I ran a hand across my growing bump. The twins seemed to have settled down for the moment, for which I was grateful.

"How did you sleep last night, love?" Edward asked, sitting next to me.

"Not good. The babies kept me up all night," I admitted.

"Why don't you go lay back down?" Edward suggested gently. He knew better than to tell me what to do at this point.

"No, I'm okay for now. I might later." I promised. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I kind of just want to stay here today. I really don't want to go near a car for a few days," Edward joked.

"Yeah, no kidding," Emmett agreed. "I hope Alice will let us all just relax today".

"Fat chance," Carlisle laughed, walking into the kitchen. "I think it's a little funny you two are scared of her". As if on cue, Alice came bouncing into the kitchen, rattling off good mornings to all of us.

"So, where should we go today? I think we should do some sight seeing, maybe just drive around and see what's in the area? Or Disney World? Or Universal Studios? OH! We should all go to Pleasure Island tonight!" she said, almost too quickly for me to keep up. I raised my hand to stop her.

"Uh, Alice, I can't do any of that." I turned sideways in my chair to give her a profile view of my ever-growing stomach. "I'm six months pregnant". She rolled her eyes at me.

"You can do all of that," she argued. "There's nothing wrong with walking around or sitting in a car".

"And the bar hopping?" Carlisle probed, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, she can stay here for that". Alice admitted.

"Alice, we all drove for an entire day to get down here. We don't want to sit in the car. We want to have a day to relax and enjoy each other's company. Bella didn't get much sleep so walking around or being in a car all day isn't good for her," Emmett said sternly, coming to my rescue.

"How about this," I suggested, trying to compromise, "why don't we relax today, and then you all can go out tonight? I'll probably go to bed ridiculously early," I admitted. I didn't want Edward to miss out on going out with his siblings just because I was pregnant. Alice thought for a moment.

"Okay, sounds like a deal. But I'm going to go into town to shop a little," Alice agreed. "Anyone want to come with?" We all shook our heads.

"Your mom and Rose might want to go," Carlisle suggested, nodding toward the direction of the stairs. Without another word, Alice raced back up the stairs.

**EPOV**

As promised, Alice let us relax for the day. Bella, Emmett and I spent the day swimming and laying out in the sun. Rose, Esme and Alice had gone into town shopping and Carlisle had gone to the grocery store to get a few things for dinner to grill out. The weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. Around four, Bella went to take a nap, saying she wasn't feeling well.

"So, you going to come out tonight with us, bro?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of beer before leaning back in the wicker chair.

"I'm not sure. Probably; if mom and dad are going to stay here." I didn't necessarily want to leave Bella but it would be fun to go out.

"Good, I'm glad. We miss all hanging out. It's a bummer Bella's preggo." Emmett pouted.

"Hey, thank you for standing up for Bella earlier. It means a lot that you care about her just as much as I do". I was truly thankful for it.

"No problem. She and I talked a little before you came downstairs, I could tell how exhausted she was. How are you doing with the whole pregnancy thing?" he asked, switching to the more serious side of Emmett that I rarely saw.

"It's exciting. A little nerve wrecking, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared. I just hope that this didn't happen too soon for us. Bella and I had been married like 45 seconds when she told me we were going to be parents. I just hope we're ready for this".

"Edward, you are good at everything you try. Fatherhood will come naturally. Or that's what I've heard, at least". He shrugged, taking another sip of beer.

"I know." I said, still a little hesitant.

"What is it that you're really worried about? Are you worried that your marriage won't be as good after you have kids?" Emmett asked, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. I had to think for moment.

"No, although now I am," I admitted. "I know that Bella and I have a fantastic relationship and I've never questioned that. I also know that things will be harder once we have kids. I mean it would be that way with one kid, but two?" I paused to regulate my breathing. I was panicking now.

"Edward, you and Bella are perfect for each other and you love one another very much. We all love you very much. Things aren't going to be easy. You'll have more to fight about, sure and things _will_ be different. But you'll adjust. You'll see, it will all work out. More so, who says that different is bad?". Emmett promised.

"Thanks, Em." I said sincerely.

"Once Rose and I start having kids, I expect the same pep talk when I freak out," he laughed.

"Deal" I agreed.

A few hours later, it was time for dinner and Bella was still asleep. I was torn between waking her up to eat and letting her sleep. Finally, my dad talked me into letting her sleep. He was right; she'd wake up when she was hungry.

I tiptoed into our room to get a change of clothes to go out. After I dropped almost everything in the shower and she still didn't wake up, I knew she must really be tired. Bella was usually a freakishly light sleeper, especially now that she was pregnant. I quickly pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I put a little gel in my hair and slipped on my shoes. I carefully kissed Bella lightly on her bare shoulder, admiring how beautiful she looked. She must have gotten hot; she was naked under the sheet, sweat was beading near her hairline. I quickly went and wet a washcloth with cold water and placed it on her neck. She moaned slightly and I smiled at the noise. I kissed her once more and quietly shut the door behind me. My family was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"She still asleep?" my mother asked from the kitchen table where she and my father were sharing a bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, she must be exhausted. She barely moved while I was getting ready". I laughed.

"Poor Bella," Alice said softly, her arms around Jasper.

"We'll keep an eye on her, honey," my mom promised. I could tell she was worried I would back out.

"Thanks mom," I said sincerely, following Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper out to the car. Emmett, Rose and I groaned as we climbed back in the car.

"I am so sick of this car," Rose laughed. Jasper drove and Alice sat in the passenger seat and Emmett, Rose and I were in the back.

"So who is the lucky person that is our designated driver?" Emmett asked as Jasper backed out the space.

"I'll do it," Rose volunteered. Rose was never a big drinker; she just liked to go along with us for fun. We laughed and joked as Jasper found his way to Pleasure Island. We laughed about how we were too old to be here, but it was fun all the same. We walked into the first club and went straight to the bar. I had no plans for dancing, but Alice dragged Jasper onto the dance floor immediately.

"So, how psyched are you to be a daddy?" Rose asked, smiling, as she pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Pretty psyched," I laughed.

"Have you guys started shopping and getting the house ready yet?" she asked.

"No, not really," we've been trying to decide if we want to find out the sex yet." She nodded in understanding.

"You know, Emmett and I have been talking about leaving the city," she said, taking a sip of her club soda.

"Really?" I was intrigued, this was the first I'd heard about it.

"Yeah, we're both getting a little sick of the city, but we can't decide if we want to move east or west". She laughed.

"Well that's awesome! Have you looked at houses or apartments anywhere?" I asked.

"No, not really. We've just been talking about it". Emmett said, placing a hand on the small of Rosalie's back.

"How's Bella doing with everything?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"She's doing better," I said with a smile. "I really think it's good for her to focus on the pregnancy, it's helping her cope, I think." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Still, this must be tough for her. Her first Christmas without her mom?"

"It is, but we'll get through it," I said, confidently.

After only a shot and two beers, I was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. It had been a long time since I'd been out drinking like this. The night was a blur; Emmett and I kept taking shots. I was warm and tingly, but started to feel a little sick. I remember being dragged to the car, laughing, and then nothing.

**BPOV**

I awoke to sounds of booming laughter and clattering downstairs. I looked at the clock in astonishment, feeling a little disoriented.

5:07 am. Had I really slept that long?

I heard another loud thump, followed by Emmett's loud, contagious laughter. I giggled to myself. They must have really had some fun. I quickly went into the bathroom to put on a pair of Edward's boxers and a t-shirt. Alice and Jasper were on the couch, making out. Rosalie was trying to pull Emmett from outside. It seemed to me like Edward and Emmett were trying to swim.

Edward was drunkenly trying to strip out of his clothes, but his shirt got stuck over his head.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I tried my hardest to sound angry, but it came out amused. Rosalie sighed in some kind of cross of annoyance and relief.

"Bella, I'm so sorry we woke you. I'm trying to keep them quiet but they had too much to drink". Rosalie explained as Edward got his head free of his shirt.

"Why don't you try to get Alice and Jasper upstairs to their room before this gets real awkward and I'll try to get the boys to calm down". I suggested. She nodded in agreement and was able to talk Jasper and Alice into going upstairs.

"Bella!" Edward yelled in excitement. I winced and shushed him. I really didn't want to wake Carlisle and Esme up. Edward ran up to me, full speed, and crushed me in a hug. Aggravated, I pushed him away.

"Ouch, Edward. You're hurting me. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Bella. I love you." He slurred drunkenly, swaying back and forth. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett made a beeline for the refrigerator. He grabbed the chocolate cake Esme had made, taking a fistful from the pan. I had to control my laughter.

"Emmett, come on, go upstairs and go to sleep," I scolded, trying to find an authoritative voice. Although, who was I kidding? I was 130 pounds and 6 months pregnant. I couldn't do shit.

"Bella. I'm hungry," Emmett slurred back, seemingly just as drunk as Edward, who was now eating fistfuls of red and green m&m's. Just then, Rosalie bounded back down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her.

"I feel like we aren't getting anywhere with these two. We should just make some popcorn and enjoy the show and wait till they pass out." Rose laughed. I agreed. We took a seat on the couch and watched our husbands make complete asses of themselves.

"Emmett. You're fat. Stop eating," Edward said to Emmett, who was using his hands to eat cake directly from the pan. Emmett gasped and suddenly slapped Edward across the face, bitch slap style.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Edward screamed. Rosalie didn't even bother to hush them, we were both laughing so hard, I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Dude. I love you." Emmett apologized, enveloping Edward in a bear hug. Just then, Esme came downstairs, looking aggravated, until she saw her boys swaying back and forth singing "My Heart Will Go On". She came over to where Rosalie and I were giggling from the other side of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Oh. Well, these two are too drunk. We couldn't get control of them to get upstairs, so we're enjoying the show. We figure they'll either pass out or knock each other out in a few minutes. Sorry they woke you". Rosalie explained. Esme nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's all just hope Carlisle doesn't wake up. That could get ugly," Esme said, before she was startled by a shrill scream from Edward.

"MOMMY! You're up!" he ran over to hear, embracing her in a tight hug, smearing chocolate cake all over her back.

"Edward. You're making a damn fool of yourself. Go to bed." She scolded, turning to wink at us.

"Good luck with your wrangling, girls!" she waved, disappearing back upstairs. Suddenly, both Emmett and Edward looked very sleepy. Emmett crawled on top of the kitchen table and passed out using a newspaper as a blanket.

"You bitch! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Edward demanded, spinning on his heel and disappearing down the hall. I followed him down the hall, trying to re-direct him to go upstairs to our bedroom. I found him curled up on top of the washer and dryer.

"Edward, this isn't our bedroom." I said gently, tugging his arm.

"Shhh Bella! I'm sleeping!" he shushed me, before turning back over and falling asleep. Snoring immediately. I rolled my eyes, leaving the room and shutting the light off and closing the door behind me. Rosalie was waiting in the hallway with a smile.

"Let's let Carlisle deal with them in a few hours. Neither of us will be able to wake them up and drag them upstairs." She suggested, before leading me upstairs.

I woke up the next morning around 8. I stretched, turning over, and was a little surprised to see Edward still wasn't in bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. The sun was shining brightly, and I was hoping Alice wasn't too hungover to do a little shopping with me today. I was fairly positive that Emmett and Edward would be nursing hangovers for the better part of the day. There was a fairly good chance they were still drunk, in fact. Being pregnant, there is nothing more irritating to me than drunk people. I especially cannot stomach the smell of beer, which my husband reeked of last night. Carlisle was exiting his room as I was leaving mine.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Sleeping Beauty," Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great, until your sons woke me up when they came home. I'm surprised that you slept through it, to be honest". I admitted as we went downstairs. He chuckled.

"I didn't sleep through it. But I promised Esme I'd behave. However," he said putting a finger up to emphasize, "I promised her last night. I made no promises about this morning. Let's go have some fun," he winked at me as we entered the kitchen. The look on his face when he saw his grown son, asleep on the kitchen table was priceless. His jaw nearly fell to the floor. He took a moment to compose himself and motioned for me to cover my ears. I held up my hand, motioning for him to follow me first. I wanted him to see Edward passed out on top of the washer and dryer. I led Carlisle down the hallway and cracked open the door to the laundry room. Sure enough, Edward was passed out where I left him early this morning. Carlisle just shook his head, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"You know," he said, turning to me, "I think this is grounds for divorce, if you want to consider it," he joked. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He pulled out his iPhone and took a picture. I gave him a questioning glance as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

"Blackmail". He said simply, shutting the door quietly behind us.

I was a little excited to see Carlisle in "dad-mode". I mean, I've seen him be an amazing dad, but I've never seen his grown kids in trouble. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a little excited to see this. He quietly opened a nearby drawer and pulled out an air-horn, blowing it in Emmett's direction. Emmett shot up, smacking his head on the chandelier above the table. Then, I heard a distinct thud from down the hall with the laundry room. Carlisle and I were laughing uncontrollably.

"Dad! What the hell?" Emmett whined, rubbing his ears and then his head. Edward emerged from the hallway, staggering, holding his head in his hands.

Without a word to anyone, Edward walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. I wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or was just really that hungover. Maybe it was a combination of both.

"You are both grown men. What the hell were you thinking? Sleeping on tables and washing machines?" Carlisle lectured, walking to stand between Edward and Emmett.

"And Edward, you have a very pregnant wife and twins on the way. I understand that you're adults and you don't have much time to spend with each other. I understand that in 3 short months, things will never be the same again. But it is irresponsible to drink to the point of where you two were last night. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You are not 22 year old frat boys, so stop acting like it." Carlisle lectured, before turning to make breakfast. I smiled at Carlisle, who winked back, and went to Edward, who was lying on his stomach, facedown. I rubbed his back gently.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked quietly.

"Please don't talk so loud," he groaned, squirming into the fetal position. I laughed quietly, looking back at Emmett, who was lying on the cold tile floor, his forearm thrown over his eyes. Carlisle was standing at the counter, making some kind of drink concoction that I assumed was for Edward and Emmett. Sure enough, he handed each of them a glass of the thick red liquid and told them to drink the whole thing and then take a swim and drink water, and they'd be better in a few hours.

Edward winced as he drank his in its entirety. Emmett just stared at him, completely baffled. He was sipping his drink slowly. Rosalie came downstairs, still looking half-asleep. She laughed the moment she saw Emmett.

I was trying hard to focus on something else. The combination between the liquor leaking out of Edward's pores and the smell of whatever he just drank was making me sick to stomach. Edward put a tentative hand on my bare knee.

"I will never drink again". He said, so seriously that I almost laughed.

"Me either. At least not until tonight. MARGARITA NIGHT!" Emmett fist pumped as the rest of us laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I was irrationally irritated with Edward. I wanted a cocktail so bad. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be the only one in the group not allowed to drink? I could feel the hot tears building behind my eyes and was searching desperately for an excuse to excuse myself from the family margarita night and be alone upstairs. I was nearly seven months pregnant and I had no idea how I would make it through the last few months. Don't get me wrong; I absolutely love Florida. But I am really dreading the drive back. Another downside of pregnancy. I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions all day and I've been trying so hard to hide them from Edward. My paranoid husband would have me bedridden. However, they were starting to get worse and I knew I was going to have to tell someone soon.

What I love about being here is that I am completely surrounded by family. What I don't like so much? Being completely surrounded by family while I am irritable and pregnant. With two doctors in the house, you would think everyone would calm the f down. Nope.

Currently, it was nearing nine in the evening; we were all sitting outside around a table, playing cards. I had given in a few games ago; the contractions were really starting to hurt and I wanted to just go to bed. I had scooted my chair as close to Edward's as I could. I was tangled in a blanket with my feet tucked beneath me, my head resting on Edward's shoulder. Between my napping and Edward's partying, I'd barely gotten to spend much time with my husband. Again, not that I really wanted to. But, he is my husband. I know that once I give birth, every moment of being uncomfortable will be worth it two times over. I snuggled deeper into Edward's sweatshirt. I think I'd spent too much time in the sun this week; I was starting to get the chills. Edward sweetly kissed the top of my head as he trash- talked Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes across from me.

"Will you both cut it out?" Carlisle snapped, rather fed up with their childish behavior today. I didn't blame him.

"What, dad? It's just a little healthy sibling rivalry". Emmett exclaimed. Alice snorted.

"Yeah, right. You two have been at each others throats since we got here". She said, only half joking as she adjusted herself on Jasper's lap.

"What are we up to tomorrow?" I asked Alice, my voice a little shaky. If Edward and Emmett started fighting, I knew I would start crying and I didn't want to concern the family and ruin Margarita night, only a few hours in.

"I think we should do a theme park. We don't have to ride a lot of rides, and we can only stay for a few hours and then leave to come back and relax by the pool", Alice suggested. I nodded. I didn't think I'd be able to walk around all day, but it would be nice for a few hours.

"I vote Universal then," Emmett said. "There's a lot of fun rides for us, but there's a lot of cool stuff there that we can do with Bella too". I only nodded. I took another sip of my ginger ale and nibbled on a pretzel. Edward's hand snaked up the back of my shirt, softly kneading my back. I melted against his touch, it felt so good. Edward put his cards down.

"Alright guys, I think Bella and I are going to call it a night." I rolled my eyes. Way to be subtle. Emmett and Rose arched an eyebrow, but to my surprise, said nothing.

"Alright guys, good night. Be ready to leave around nine," Alice said.

"Goodnight everyone. Love you!" I called out, taking Edward's hand as he led me upstairs.

"Love you too!" Everyone called back.

Edward held my hand as he led me upstairs to our bedroom. I made my way over to my side of the bed and began to remove my jewelry. I felt Edward behind me, and he softly spun me around to face him.

"You know, love," he began softly, lightly tracing my cheekbones with his fingertips, "you would make a horrible actress". He laughed lightly. I smiled, pressing my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me in as close as he could with my growing stomach between us. I sighed, enjoying his smell. Edward's smell was always so comforting to me.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward asked, concern edging into his voice. I took a deep breath and raised my head, looking into his eyes. This could go one of two ways. He was either going to be mad for not telling him, or he was going to understand that they were just Braxton Hicks contractions and talk me down out of my panic.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just been having Braxton Hicks contractions and feeling a little uncomfortable. I haven't been sleeping very well." I said, trying to shrug it off. Edward's hands began to rub my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, baby. Are you okay now?" he asked calmly, though I could see that Dr. Cullen was rising to the surface quickly. I nodded at his question.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired and sore."

"Well, let's get you into the bath and see if that won't help you to sleep tonight," Edward said lovingly as he kissed my forehead, leading me into the bathroom. I was pleasantly surprised by the way Edward was acting. I had a sneaking suspicion his parents had talked to him. I've been apprehensive to tell him some of these for fear that he'd spiral into doctor mode.

Edward turned on the water and allowed the water to fill the tub. He removed his clothes before helping me out of mine. He sank into the tub first, parting his legs so I could sit between them. I felt better almost instantly in my husband's arms, the steam relieving much of the pressure the babies were putting on my body. I closed my eyes, leaning against Edward's strong chest as his hands rested on my ever-growing baby bump. I intertwined my hands with his, feeling the weight of his wedding band between my fingers.

"Bella, do you want to stay home for Universal Studios tomorrow?" Edward asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Let's wait and see how I'm feeling in the morning. If I still can't sleep and these crazy false contractions are still hanging around then yeah, but if I get a good night's sleep and am able to function in the morning, I'd love to go, even if only for a few hours".

That night, I slept better than I had in a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I woke up with a start. My entire body was shaking as I desperately tried to separate fact from fiction. The moonlight was shining through the windows, enough to illuminate Bella's body next to me. I carefully held two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. Once I felt a distinct heartbeat beneath my fingertips, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Fact. Bella was just fine. I was very sure the babies were just fine as well. I sat up on my elbow and watched Bella sleep for a moment. Bella was curled up on her side, an arm beneath her pillow. She looked so peaceful. I said a quick, silent prayer that her dreams tonight were nothing short of wonderful.

Tomorrow is our last night in beautiful, peaceful Florida. Bella was so relaxed here. Well, as relaxed as she could be at seven months pregnant. I was already dreading the drive home. I lay back down, slipping Bella's hand in mine, hoping the nightmares would be gone for the evening.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the last morning in Florida I didn't want to wake up. I kept my eyes closed and tried my hardest to fall back asleep. For the first time since I'd gotten pregnant, I'd slept well. I stretched slowly, squinting my eyes at the brightness of the sun. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my temple, his hand snaking over my ever-expanding abdomen. I covered his hand with mine, drifting our hands to the side where the babies were kicking. As I lost myself in his eyes, something felt, or maybe looked, different. Off, perhaps. There were dark circles beneath my husbands emerald green eyes. I traced them lightly with my fingertips, my brow furrowing in anxiety.

"Something wrong?" I asked concern evident in my voice. He smiled crookedly, kissing my forehead once more before answering.

"Don't worry, love. Just didn't sleep very well last night". I could see he was downplaying things; it was evident in his face. I didn't push it, knowing he would tell me if there was something I needed to know. As I lay in his arms, my mind began to race. I was such a creature of habit, and until now, it hadn't dawned on me that everything in Edward's and my life was soon to change. Not to say that it was necessarily bad, but for only a moment, I began to wonder what our new lives would look like.

"Bella? Love, you're white as a sheet. Something wrong?" Edward asked, propping himself up on his elbow, pulling me closer to his chest. I held back the tears, knowing once they started there would be no stopping them.

"I just managed to completely freak myself out in the last 30 seconds…" I said, taking a deep breath, desperately trying to force the growing lump in my throat back down. Edward kissed my forehead, his lips lingering on my skin as he spoke.

"What is it, love?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I just…I love you. I don't know if I tell you enough, but I love you and I love our life together. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for helping me through the last few years. And I am so blissfully happy to be having babies with you. But I can't help but wonder what life is going to be like. We have such an amazing relationship together that I am scared to death what parenthood is going to do to it". I confessed, all in one breath. Edward brushed a tear I wasn't aware had fallen from the corner of my eye. Edward pulled his body up, leaning against the headboard as he pulled me closer to his chest. I buried my face in his bare chest, not wanting to look him in the eye. I felt awful for questioning the existence of my children still growing inside me. He held me tightly for a moment before speaking.

"Bella, love, everything is going to be okay." He said confidently into my hair. "We love each other. I know it's going to be hard, we will have to work harder at our relationship than we do now, but everything is going to work out." He moved his hands so one was resting on my stomach. "Once these two get here, we will fall into a rhythm. My family will be here to help us. Don't worry." Edward was so confident in his response that I couldn't help but calm down. He always knew exactly what I needed to hear. I was so lucky. For a moment, I couldn't help but feel silly for questioning us. Blush rose up my neck and crept into my cheeks.

Edward trailed kisses from my temple to my neck. I moaned quietly, twisting myself to meet his lips with mine. We quickly shed the little clothing we had on, as I climbed on top of him.

I had missed this. We hadn't made love much during my pregnancy. Not that I didn't want to; I was just very scared. I didn't want to hurt the babies. At the moment, I was totally at peace and secure in Edward's arms. Surely something so wonderful wouldn't cause the babies any harm. Edward was always more than gentle. I knew that he would never do anything to put either the babies or I in harms way. Edward's hands cupped my breasts as he moaned into my mouth. I held onto the headboard behind Edward's head as he gently, slowly entered me. I let out a moan that was louder than I had intended. I pressed my forehead against his as moved in and out of me. I felt my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. So much time had gone by without this that I knew we weren't going to last very long. I wanted to badly to be closer, but my stomach got in the way. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because before I knew it, Edward was lifting me off of him. He repositioned me on my hands and knees, climbing between my legs. I moaned again as he thrust himself into me. I balled the sheets in my hands, trying to remember that we were not alone in the house. Edward's hands held tightly onto my hips as he carefully thrust harder and faster. One hand snaked around my waist, finding my sensitive clit. I dropped my hands, no longer able to support myself. I buried my face in the sheets, moaning as I came closer and closer to climaxing.

"Mmm….Bella…." Edward moaned. I knew he was close, silently begging me to cum with him. I let go, my walls tensing around him as he came inside me. We both were still, unable to move. Edward was still inside me and he pressed his face to my back. I could feel him trying to catch his breath. My legs began to shake. I carefully rolled onto my back, sliding into Edward's arms. He leaned over, kissing me passionately on the mouth. I twisted around, my leg winding around his waist, ready for round two.

Forty-five minutes and three orgasms later, we were terrified to show our faces downstairs. But there was an aroma of something that smelled amazing wafting up the stairs and I was starving. I was exhausted. I had no idea how to get out of bed. Edward seemed to be perfectly happy spending the day in bed. I couldn't help but stare at his beautifully naked body. He caught me staring. I blushed scarlet. He touched my cheek.

"You, my love, are amazing". He said, his thumb circling my nipple.

"Please stop doing that," I laughed. "I really need to eat something if we are going to keep this up". Though I knew what I was saying was true, I hated having to say it. Another change. If I hadn't been pregnant, we would be in bed, naked, all day. He laughed with me.

"You're right, baby. Let's go eat something". He sat up, pulling his boxers back on. He stared at me, waiting for me to move. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" he asked, amused.

"I'm scared. You're family…" I said, truly afraid of the teasing I was going to get from Emmett. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, we're adults. Married adults. All of us. They aren't going to say anything". Edward assured me. I nodded in agreement. I peeled myself off the bed, feeling a little like Jell-O. I think I was going to need a bath before I went anywhere.

Just like always, Edward was right. No one made any indication that they heard anything. It was possible we weren't as loud as we thought.

"Okay, so I think we have a plan for our last day. A little shopping, a little time at the beach, and then we're all going out for a nice dinner downtown. Sound good?" Alice said excitedly. To be perfectly honest, it did sound exciting. I was just hoping I would be able to stay awake to enjoy the day after our festivities this morning. But it was a good kind of exhausted. I felt so much more connected to Edward now. Carlisle set a large plate of brunch in front of me, and I ate it quickly, nearly inhaling my food.

"Alice," Edward interjected. "I would really rather Bella not go shopping long today". Edward said calmly, worry creasing his brow. I groaned, taking a sip of orange juice. Alice cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I could tell exactly what card she was about to play.

"Is that so? Well, I think if Bella is up for other…activities, she is perfectly capable of shopping for an hour". I blushed a little, but I had to admit, even I was looking forward to seeing how Edward got himself out of this.

"Alice, walking around is different. She is seven months pregnant with twins. Please".

Alice thought for a moment, shifting her gaze between Edward and I. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, since you're going to be dramatic about it. We can skip shopping and just go to the beach and then to dinner".

"Thank you," Edward said simply.

"That's it?" Emmett exclaimed in disappointment. Both Alice and Edward looked at him in confusion.

"What's your problem?" Alice asked.

"He asks you to let Bella out of shopping and you just agree after a moment? Doesn't anyone remember how you used to fight? I was hoping for a good fight!" Emmett exclaimed. I giggled a little. I loved the stories about how Alice and Edward used to fight.

"Emmett, stop it. I am aware, believe it or not, that it isn't safe for Bella to walk around in her condition. I love her, too, you know. I'm not just some shopaholic that puts loved ones in harms way." She defended, hurt by the accusations.

"Hey, hey," Carlisle stepped in. "Let's all stop arguing. It's our last day here, let's enjoy it". I was grateful for his interjection. I was getting fairly tired of hearing people talk about me like I couldn't hear them.

Just a few hours later, I found myself at the beach. Esme and I were sitting comfortably in beach chairs while the rest of the family played in the ocean. Emmett and Edward were trying to drown each other. Ah, brotherly love. Jasper and Carlisle were standing near the shore, deep in discussion.

"Are you getting excited about the babies?" Esme asked, taking a long sip of water. I instinctively placed my hands on my stomach. I nodded my head, smiling.

"I am excited, but I'm also a little nervous", I admitted. Esme smiled, placing a reassuring hand on top of mine.

"Both you and Edward are going to be wonderful parents. We are so happy for you. Don't be nervous, we'll all be here to help. Don't worry". I nodded, grateful to have family like the Cullen's. I was missing my mother more than ever as my due date quickly approached. Even though no one could replace my mother, Esme was a wonderful addition. She loved me as one of her own children, this I knew for sure.

"You know, I don't know if I ever told you this, but I knew you were going to marry Edward the first time I met you." She said through a wide smile as she watched her sons nearly try to kill each other. "I'd heard how you fought, but I also saw the look in his eyes when he described you. I'm not naive, I know Edward had several girlfriends, sometimes all at the same time, but I noticed such a huge change in him after he met you. I'll be forever in gratitude for you, Bella." Esme told me. Tears trailed down my cheeks. I've been so emotional lately. Esme reached over to wipe my tears, but never told me to stop crying. She knew there was no controlling it these days.

"Have you and Edward discussed any names?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. It's all starting to finally feel real to me. The doctor said she could tell us the sexes of the babies, but we both said from the beginning we didn't want to know until we could hold them". Panic rose up in me. I was getting closer and closer to my due date everyday and Edward and I had zero ideas on names.

"Stop worrying, Bella," Esme said kindly. "Just enjoy your pregnancy. Everything will all work out, you'll see". I could only pray she was right.

The evening came and went too fast for my liking. I was completely dreading driving back to Boston, though I was excited to be going home to Edward's and my beautiful home. I was excited to sleep in my own bed. I had been so worried of going into labor in Florida and having to stay here, where nothing was familiar. Before I knew it, the cars were loaded and I was buckled into the backseat of the car, Edward and Emmett already arguing over the way back to the expressway. I could tell Edward was getting antsy to get home to Boston as well.

I was so thrilled to be back in Boston. The car ride had been torture. The time in Florida had been amazing, exactly what I needed. Edward and I had been able reconnect and spend interrupted time with his family. But being home was just a big fat reminder of how Edward and I were unprepared for the twins.

I was standing in the large empty room in our house, staring at the walls, trying to decide on a color to paint. I so wish I could just snap my fingers and have everything done. The painting, the shopping, the building, the reading…I had read so many books. The more I read, the more unsure I felt. I'm not sure how long I had been standing there when Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Something bothering you love?" Edward murmured into my hair. He sat down on the hardwood floor, leaning against the wall. I leaned against his chest.

"I'm just a little anxious. We don't have anything for the babies".

"Just make a list of everything you need and we will make sure you get it. Don't worry. Everything will get done. Worse case scenario, we send Alice on an emergency shopping trip". I laughed at that. Alice was probably hoping for the worst.

"Now, go get dressed. Let's go out for dinner". He suggested. I turned in his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" his voice was off.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about". He said innocently.

"So I am going to take a shower, get dressed and you and I are going to go to _dinner_. Alone. As in you and I." I clarified, knowing he'd have a hard time lying to me, even if it was for a good cause. Edward looked confused.

"Yes, Bella. Just you and I. You can pick the restaurant". He promised, seemingly sincere. Well. That threw me off. Since the day Edward and I announced we were pregnant I had dreaded the day of the baby shower I knew Alice was dying to throw.

"Oh, okay." I said, feeling a little embarrassed for overreacting.

"Worried about the shower?" Edward laughed. I nodded, pressing my forehead into his chest.

"Don't worry. That isn't until Saturday". Edward whispered. I groaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Dinner was so wonderful. Edward took me to an amazing restaurant downtown Boston.

"Can you believe in just a few short months we are going to be parents?" Edward asked excitedly over dinner.

"Once everything is done I'll feel excited. I am so afraid the babies will come before we're ready". I told him again. I was so ready to be done and just enjoy the rest of my pregnancy. "I mean we've barely discussed names".

"Then lets discuss", Edward said simply.

"It's all so hard. I mean, we don't know if the babies are boys or girls, or a boy and a girl".

"Bella, love, if you'd like we can find that out. It's in your medical chart". Edward suggested, but I shook my head.

"Silly husband". I teased.

"I think we should each name one". Edward suggested, taking a long sip of his wine.

"I love that idea!" I said, enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella's POV**_

I lay in bed, looking over at my sleeping husband. The rings around his eyes were more visable tonight then ever. We had been making round the clock preparations for the twins. At this point, I just wanted pregnancy to be over. Edward's family was staying with us until the babies were born to help out, since Edward had begun going back to the hospital. As quietly as I could, I slipped out of bed to sneak downstairs for a glass of water.

The kitchen was dark but I didn't turn on any lights, not wanting to strain my eyes. I carefully opened the refrigerator and took a water bottle from the shelf. I shut the door, spinning around, and ran straight into a broad chest. Before I had the chance to scream, a hand clamped across my mouth. I screamed into it, but stopped as soon as I recognized the face.

"Damnit, Emmett!" I whispered loudly. I smacked his chest, clutching my own, willing my heart to slow down.

"Sorry, kiddo. Came down for a little midnight snack", he shrugged, biting into a licorice rope. I took a few deep breaths, trying my hardest to calm down. Emmett just laughed.

"It's not funny. You could have made my water break." I scolded, feeling like I was talking to a child. He only grunted.

"But it didn't". He pulled himself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Speaking of water breaks, when are you planning to pop out my niece and nephew?" he asked, stuffing his face with a piece of pizza. I rolled my eyes.

"Not at least for another month, Em. You know that".

"Well that's crap". He was now devouring a taco. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's crap," I countered, pointing at the taco and the empty pizza box next to him.

"It is delicious." He corrected. I had no response. Emmett is one of the only people that can bring that out of me, especially pregnant, hormonal me. I sneakily snatched a piece of cold pizza from the box, sitting at one of the bar stools beside my brother in law.

"We're lucky you know," he said with a smile, taking a long sip from his beer bottle.

"How's that?" I asked, my mouth full. He only laughed.

"Now that's attractive". I only smiled, waiting for him to answer me.

"You and me. We've always been family. Since day one, I hoped you'd find some way to be my legit family". I smiled, fighting back tears.

"We've always been legit family," I said with a smile.

"I know, I just mean that it's so much more than that now. It's amazing, isn't it? How far we've come? It was just a few years ago that Edward was a playboy and you hated him…and now you're married and knocked up". I laughed.

"That was a really beautiful speech until you said 'knocked up'" I laughed.

"I've got a reputation to protect", Emmett shrugged, inhaling another slice of pizza. Suddenly, a sharp pain, unlike anything I'd ever felt, shot through my core. I winced, wrapping my arms around my bulging stomach. Emmett jumped off the counter, running to my side. I took a deep breath.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Emmett said, frantic. I could only nod. And then, as quickly as it had come, the pain dissipated.

"Yeah, I'm okay", I promised, patting his hand.

"You didn't look okay…"Emmett challenge, releasing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure it's just Braxton Hicks. I'll be okay." I promised. Emmett offered both his hands, I took them as he pulled me up.

"Want me to go wake up Papa Bear?" Emmett joked. I shook my head violently.

"No. Please don't tell him about this. I do not want to go to the hospital unless it is absolutely necessary". I shuddered, dreading the needles that would no doubt be allowed.

"Want me to help you back to bed?" he asked kindly. I shook my head again.

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I think I'm going to go watch a movie". I grabbed a package of Oreos and a glass of milk. Emmett was close on my heels.

"Oh me too! Movie marathon! Better yet! TV show marathon! What shall we watch?" he asked excitedly. I laughed, settling on the couch.

"I don't care. Whatever you're up for." I should have known better…

"GIRLS NEXT DOOR MARATHON!" He nearly shouted. I do not understand his fascination with this reality show. I rolled my eyes and took a long sip of milk.

Emmett put in the DVD, settling on the opposite side of the couch.

"I do not understand why you watch these episodes over and over and over again". I stated, taking a bite of a cookie.

"You own it, do you not?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow. He had a point. I let it go.

Before I knew it, I woke up with the worst backache I'd ever had. I was on the couch, passed out at a horrific angle. Edward was standing over me with a cup of tea. I smiled.

"Hey, can you help me up, Dr. Cullen?" I whispered. He nodded, setting the cup down on the coffee table. Edward bent over, cradling me in his arms and propped me up into a more comfortable angle.

"Love, let's go upstairs. Let Emmett sleep in peace." Emmett was passed out on the other end of the couch, drooling all over the throw pillow. Edward helped me off the couch and we quietly crept upstairs, tea in hand. I all too willingly climbed into bed. I nearly fell asleep immediately. I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"So what's with the midnight field trip?" Edward asked, playing with my hair.

"I couldn't sleep. Emmett forced me into watching Girls Next Door". Edward laughed. After a moment of silence, Edward put a finger under my chin, pulling his face towards his. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Go back to sleep, love." It didn't take me more than a moment to doze off.

I woke up with another sharp pain in my back. Like before, it disappeared quickly. Edward's side of the bed was empty. I was sore and stiff. I slid out of bed, limping to the bathroom. I started the bath, dumping in bubble bath and undressing. I slipped into the tub, my muscles relaxing immediately. The babies were kicking like crazy. In that moment, I'd never been so excited. In just a few weeks, I would get to meet my kids. It was the most overwhelming moment of my life to date. And then my water broke.

I just sat there; too frozen to do or say anything. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself. I had to get up, get dressed, find Edward and go to the hospital. The only problem was that the moment I told Edward my water had broke, my husband would disappear and the paranoid Dr. Cullen would appear. And nobody wants that. Cautiously, I pulled myself up and out of the tub, wrapping my body in a thick robe. I tiptoed to Edward's and my closet and quickly pulled on sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I slid on the first pair of shoes I could find and went downstairs. To my great surprise, the house was empty, except for Emmett who was sprawled out on the couch continuing our Girls Next Door Marathon. He looked up as I walked in, and immediately shot off the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor. Can you drive me to the hospital?" I asked, my voice much calmer than I was internally.

"Of course. Let's go. Your bag is already by the front door", Emmett snapped into emergency mode and lead me out to the car. The moment he had the car in gear, he was furiously searching through his iPhone for Edward's phone number. After several tries, he handed me the phone.

"Can you find Edward's phone number? I'll talk to him, just find the number". I took the phone but could not figure out how to work the thing to save my life. Finally, I found the regular phone function and dialed Edward's emergency line.

When Edward was at the hospital, he had two cell phones. One was his personal cell phone and the other was what Emmett and I lovingly called the "Bat phone". As in, "somebody better be dying to call this line". The entire premise for the phone was for this particular instance. I handed the phone back to Emmett just in time to focus on breathing through another contraction. Edward answered right away.

"Hey, bro, I'm in the car with Bella. She went into labor". Emmett said calmly. There was a stunned silence on the other end for a moment before he got loud. Emmett smiled at me and held the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, calm the fuck down, bro. We're fine. We are on the way to the hospital. She's in labor. You're a doctor, no? This is fairly normal?" Emmett said slowly, as if speaking to a six year old. I laughed, putting my face in my hands.

"Edward, I am officially banning you from the hospital delivery room until you calm down. She's fine. She's Bella. I will meet you there". He snapped and then hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Emmett. I knew he'd overreact slightly". I said, my hand rubbing my stomach unconsciously. Emmett held my other hand as he flawlessly weaved through traffic.

"He just loves you, Bell. I know he's a pain sometimes, but his heart is in a good place". Emmett assured me. I already knew all this, but it was good to hear from Emmett too. Emmett looked at me excitedly.

"You're going to be a mommy today!"

"You're going to be an uncle today!" I said, my heart pounding with anticipation, anxiety and excitement".

Emmett got me to the hospital in record time and Edward and Carlisle were already outside waiting. I took a deep breath as Emmett squeezed my hand. Before he could open the door, I clutched his hand.

"Emmett, you need to promise me something. Please keep Edward in check. Don't let him baby me or anything."

"Bella, don't worry about that. You worry about keeping those babies safe and I will take care of everything else". He promised.

Edward opened the door and helped me from the car. He kissed me on the forehead and wrapped me in his arms. After what I gathered from his conversation with Emmett, I expected him to be on edge. But he was smiling, just as excited as I was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope this was worth the wait. As always, thanks for the love and support.**

The next few hours felt like days. In the car, I was worried Emmett wouldn't get me to the hospital in time, but now, here I was, all kinds of bored sitting in a hospital bed. Edward was down the hall, making a few phone calls. Emmett was passed out in the chair in the corner. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Before I could tell them to come in, Carlisle poked his head around the curtain.

"Hey there, daughter in law!" Carlisle said, as I put my finger to my lips, pointing at his unconscious son in the corner. He laughed, coming around to give me a strong hug. He held me tightly for a moment and kissed the top of my head.

"You hanging in there okay?" he asked, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I am. I just wish this process would move a little faster," I said, frustrated. Before Carlisle could respond, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all rushed into the room, talking all at once. I was getting a little overwhelmed. Alice was asking me about what the babies were going to wear home from the hospital, what I wanted to wear after the birth. Jasper was wondering why hospitals had to smell like sick people, Rosalie was mad at Emmett for not calling sooner, Esme was worried about my pain level…I loved that Edward had such a big family, but suddenly, the room started to spin. I couldn't catch my breath and there was a distant beeping.

The next few hours were a blur. Between labor and the pain medication and the C-section, I don't remember much. But it doesn't matter, because currently I am staring at two of the most perfect babies that I've ever seen. Edward and I were snuggled closely together with our little family in the hospital bed. We each had a baby in our arms, completely unaware of the rest of the world.

"What should we name them?" I whispered, though it was almost too loud. Edward smiled.

"I have an idea. How about you name one and I will name one". He smiled.

"This, right here? Is why I married you," I leaned in and kissed him deeply. I thought my heart would explode with the amount of love I held for the 3 people in this room right now. If it was possible, I loved Edward more after today. A nurse ducked her head inside the door.

"There's a very anxious group of people here to see you. Can I send them in?" she asked kindly. Edward and I nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" he laughed.

"I've never been more excited". I said, truthfully.

The Cullen's filed in the room, all more excited than I'd ever seen them. Emmett's expression was the one that shocked me most of all. His big brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"Everyone, I want you to meet the newest additions to the Cullen family. This is Rebecca Renee," I started, looking to Edward to continue.

"And this is Thomas Carlisle. Tommy, for short".

"Guys…they're perfect," Alice whispered, reaching over to hug Edward and I. The rest of the family followed.

"Alright, lets stop it with the mushy hugs. Can I hold my niece and nephew?" Emmett asked, excitedly. I laughed.

"Yes, of course you can." I said, handing him Rebecca. Emmett cradled her close to his body.

"She's so tiny…" he whispered. It was at that moment that I knew he was wrapped around her little finger.

"Well at least let me hold this little one that's handsome enough to earn such a name as Carlisle", my father in law joked, as Edward handed him over.

"She's beautiful guys," Alice said as Emmett placed her in her arms.

"And this one," Emmett said, leaning over Carlisle's shoulder, "will have at least three wives. I can tell". Everyone laughed.

"Nice, Uncle Emmett. You want your nephew to have several failed marriages?" Alice teased.

"Who said they were failed marriages?" Emmett joked. Carlisle and Esme rolled their eyes.

That evening, after the family had gone home and the babies were sleeping soundly in the nursery, I was wide-awake in a dark hospital room feeling lonely. Edward had run back to the house to get a few things. The nurse warned me that my hormones would be haywire for the next few days. She also said that the drugs would make me exhausted, but here I am, unable to sleep. As amazing as it feels to finally be a parent, it was slowly dawning on me that I don't know how to be a parent. I just wished that I could talk to my mom, one last time. Just to ask her advice on where to go from here. Somewhere between worrying about making it through our first night and home and what happens when they get into their first car accident, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was sitting in the chair in the corner with a thick leather book in his lap.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, moving towards the bed.

"Good morning. Where are the babies?" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was still so drowsy but I knew I shouldn't go back to sleep.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They're getting to know their grandparents in the nursery. I wanted a few minutes with you". He said sweetly, sitting on the edge of my bed. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I have something for you," he said, handing me the thick leather book.

"What is this?" I asked, smiling.

"It's not from me," he said. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face. I was quiet, waiting for him to explain.

"This is a gift, but it isn't from me," he began slowly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Before you open the book, read this. It goes with the book. I'll give you a moment; I'm going to go check on the babies. I'll be right back," he said softly, kissing my forehead.

"Edward? Is everything okay? Should I be afraid?" I asked, only half joking. He laughed and smiled, leaning in to kiss me again.

"You shouldn't be afraid. I am not sure exactly what's in it, to be honest." He said cryptically as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. I sat for a moment, alone in my room, staring down at the wrinkled, sealed envelope and mysterious book. Only for a moment though, the suspense got the best of me. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter. My breath caught the moment I recognized the writing. Immediately, I felt my eyes well with tears. I took a deep breath and began reading.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am so incredibly proud of you. As I write this, my eyes are full of joyful tears, thinking about the moment you'll be reading this. I know that you're sitting in a hospital bed, a new mother. My little girl, a mother. I know you and Edward are going to be amazing parents. I remember the day I had you. I'll never forget it, as long as I live. I was sitting in a hospital bed, just like you are now. Except that I was mostly alone, except for your father of course. I was overwhelmed and scared, wishing I could talk to my mom. Of course I am heartbroken that I'm not there with you in person, but know that I am there with you in spirit, as I always am. But you have so much more than I did. You have a wonderful family in the Cullen's. I know that they will be there for you, to help you. I will be forever indebted to the Cullen's, how they love you like their own._

_Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you get to escape my many words of wisdom about the joys of motherhood. This is where that big book comes in. Esme and I went through all the biggest parts of being a mother and I wrote all my advice down. It covers everything from coming home from the hospital to the day they get married._

_Never forget, my darling, as long as you live, how much I love you. There will be times that you feel alone. But you aren't. You have Edward, of course. I've never seen someone care and adore someone as deeply as he does you. He's a good man. You're a lucky woman._

_I'll love you forever._

_Mom_

As the tears streamed down my face, I sat back in the bed, closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I clutched the leather book to my chest, feeling a deep connection to my mother for the first time in months.

"Thank you, Mama. Thank you".

**A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! I've also created a special fan fiction e-mail account. Should you have questions, want to talk, want a story update, anything, don't hesitate to shoot me an e-mail. It's sweetmandyb312 at gmail dot com. Thanks everyone!**


	12. Epilogue One: 5 Years Later

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV, 5 years later**

I was running around the house frantically trying to pick up after Rebecca, Tommy and Guiliana. We were having Christmas at our house this year. I don't know what I was thinking with two five year olds, a toddler and Edward. Between the 3 of them, I was going to have to hire full time help just for cleaning up their clutter. I tossed the toys in the toy bin and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I would give almost anything for an hour nap and a shower. I checked the clock again; only two more hours and Edward would be home with the kids. At least I would have backup.

"Knock knock," a voice called from the front hallway.

"In here!" I called; a little embarrassed the house was still such a wreck.

"I had a little free time and thought I would come to help my favorite daughter in law!" Esme said, hugging me. She looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine, as always. I felt suddenly self-conscious in my jeans and white t-shirt.

"Oh, thank you Esme. You're so sweet. Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee or anything?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face. I felt like a mess.

"No thank you, sweetheart. I'm okay for now. Why don't I finish up down here and you go take a shower and relax for bit before the kids get home," she suggested. I nearly cried at her kindness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said, hugging her tightly. Since becoming a mother, my two favorite things were sleeping and showering. It was weird though, since I felt like I never got to do much of either. I was surprised Edward and I still had sex as much as we did, though it was substantially less than before the kids came.

Before she could change her mind, I ran upstairs to shower. I peeled off my clothes and started the shower. I waited until steam had overtaken the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade down my naked body. I knew I didn't have long before the kids came home, so I tried to hurry so I could take a bit of a nap. I was just about to turn the water off when I heard someone come in the bathroom. Edward must be home early. I didn't say anything, wanting to soak up my last moments of silence. Before I knew it, Edward was stepping into the shower with me. We hadn't showered together in years.

"Excuse me, have we met?" I asked, a little caught off guard. He didn't say anything, only gave me that crooked smile that always made me fall just a bit more in love with him. He kissed my neck, slowly moving up to my lips. His hands slid up my thighs before dipping beneath my knees. In one swift motion, he lifted me up, pinning me against the white tiled wall of our shower. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile, arching an eyebrow.

"What does it look like? Fucking my wife," he said roughly. He thrust into me and my eyes rolled back. I dug my heels into his muscular back. He picked up his face, thrusting into me harder and faster. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. My head fell onto his shoulder. He pulled my legs a little further apart, pushing them so that each of my knees was against the wall. I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach as he thrust deeper and deeper. A moan escaped my lips as my walls clamped down around him. He finished seconds after me, moaning into my mouth. Slowly, he released me. My legs felt like Jell-O. I kept my arms around him, pressing my body against his. He pressed his forehead to mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"That. Was. Amazing," he panted, sliding his hand from my hip to my upper thigh.

"You are amazing," I amended, kissing his collarbone. "I've missed us," I admitted. He smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Slow and tender. Feeling myself get wrapped up in my husband, I had to pull away. He looked a little surprised. He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"The kids…we should go help your mother," I said it as if it were a question. Edward shook his head.

"They're fine." He promised.

"Can we move this to the bedroom then? I'm getting cold", I admitted. His hands slid up my hips over my stomach to my breasts.

"I see that," he said, arching an eyebrow. He kissed my collarbone once more before turning off the water. I stepped out, wrapping a big fluffy towel around me and handing one to Edward. He shook his head and dropped his to the floor. He took the corner of mine, which was tucked beneath my armpit and slowly pulled it off me, letting it fall to the floor with his. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me into our bedroom. He set me on our bed and I crawled under the covers, pulling his body close to mine.

"I love you," he said with an intensity and sincerity I don't know that I've ever heard from him before in our marriage. He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He moved the covers to expose my naked body. He cupped my breast, his thumb circling my nipple. My left hand played with his hair, my other hand resting on the pillow beside my head. His hand traveled down slowly, lingering on my stomach. He lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me slowly as his hand continued to ghost down my thigh. I spread my legs slightly as his hand massaged the inside of my upper thighs. Even after all these years, my body still responded to his touch. And just then, there was a knock at the door. Edward groaned, pressing his forehead to mine as he lifted the covers over our bodies.

"Yes?" Edward answered, sounding aggravated. I sunk lower into the covers.

"Mommy, Tommy was trying to hold Guiliana and dropped her!" Rebecca called. I gasped, flying out of bed. I quickly pulled on a pair of red and green flannel pajamas, a bra and a green t-shirt and hurried downstairs. I could hear my poor little girl screaming from the top of the stairs. I ran as quickly as my feet could carry me to the living room downstairs. Esme had gotten there first, holding Guiliana tightly in her arms. The moment she saw me, her little fists grasped for me. She had great big crocodile tears cascading down her face and an angry red mark on the side of her face where she must have fallen.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I turned my back for a second," Esme apologized.

"It's okay, it was just an accident," I assured her, scooping my little Guiliana into my arms. She clung to me like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree. She buried her face into my neck. I heard Edward come into the room behind me, dressed in dark jeans and a red polo shirt.

"Tommy, what happened?" Edward asked him, exasperated. This wasn't the first time it had happened. I kissed the top of Guiliana's head, my fingers gently playing with her curls as her sobs turned to small hiccups.

"I'm sorry daddy," Tommy apologized, staring at his feet. "I was going to pick her up but she slipped," he shrugged. Edward picked up Tommy to hold him.

"Buddy, you have to stop picking her up unless mommy or daddy is here to help you. She's just too big to pick up on your own now," Edward said. Rebecca came running back into the room then, clinging to my side. I put my free hand on her shoulder, hugging her the best I could.

"Did you have fun at daycare, sweetheart?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head. She hated daycare and school; she just wanted to stay home with me a lot. I only had her go to daycare every one and awhile, just to get her exposed to other kids.

"Okay guys, lets go get ready for tonight. Do you know what tonight is?" I asked excitedly. Rebecca's eyes were wild with excitement.

"Kissmas Eve!" she shouted. Edward and I nodded, exchanging a glance.

"I don't know, kiddo. Do you think you were good this year?" Edward teased. Rebecca looked insulted.

"Duh, dad". She said with a roll of the eyes. Puberty was going to be tons of fun with this one.

"Daddy can you get Rebecca and Tommy dressed for tonight?" I asked Edward, shifting Guiliana to my other arm. She was growing quickly. Edward nodded and grabbed Rebecca's hand, taking her upstairs.

"Sorry we interrupted your alone time," Esme apologized again.

"Don't be. Thank you so much for helping. It was plenty to get my head straight again," I laughed. Although I imagine I'll have to take a second shower since I didn't get the chance to blow dry or brush it out. Not that I am complaining. Mind blowing sex with my husband was definitely the priority. It had been long overdue.

That evening, the whole family was over for Christmas Eve. Cullen Christmases have become a treasured tradition in my life. We always unwrap one gift Christmas Eve and then put all the kids to bed and the adults stay up to watch Christmas movies. It's usually one big slumber party, two-day marathon of Christmas. Rosalie and Emmett just had a baby girl whom they named Holly. She was the spitting image of Emmett. We're hoping she'll grow out of it soon. Alice and Jasper announced at Thanksgiving that she was expecting. Alice and pregnancy hormones…we're all excited to see what that will bring. I was finishing up in the kitchen as Esme got everyone situated in the dining room.

"Do you need help with anything, love?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned in his arms and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Not right now," I smiled seductively. "However, I would like a little more of what happened today," I whispered against his lips. He instructively leaned his body into mine. He slipped his hands beneath my shirt, tracing the material of my bra.

"We have every day of forever for that," he said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he responded, without a thought. "In fact, I insist on it".

**The End. **

**Thank you so much for your love and patience in this story series. I so very much appreciate it. **


End file.
